I am Found
by xleopardraindrop
Summary: this is when rosalie and emmett first meet


**I am found**

It only took me a few seconds to get the massive bear off the human. I looked at him. He was perfect. Even with scratches and deep cuts in his perfectly tanned skin, he was just beautiful. At first I wondered if he was a vampire; just like me. But then I remembered that vampires can't have tanned skin and; they can't bleed. I had to hold my breath to keep from hurting this human more than he was already.

I realized he was falling under. He was going to die. The bear had done too much damage for this poor human boy who still seemed at early life to live. I then realized that I had to take this boy to Carlisle if he was expecting to live. Then I thought about how I, Rosalie Hale, had become an immortal. I shuttered away from the reminisce. I thought about how I had wished to die, right then, right there, lying in the middle of the road, bleeding and freezing to death. I had this feeling that this boy would love to be immortal though. To be a monster.

I threw the boy over my shoulder. He was still unconscious so he wouldn't know what I was doing. I ran to my Jeep and drove the fastest it would go. I got to Carlisle right on time.

I showed him and told him what had happened to the boy whom I had just found being mauled by a bear in the middle of the forest floor.

Carlisle told me what I already knew what would have to happen in order for the boy to live. He was going to have to turn into a monster. I still remember the pain that flashed through me when I was bitten. I shuttered away from the thought. Carlisle said it would be best if _I _was the one to bite the boy. So I did. He didn't scream. He didn't make one sound. I thought that maybe I was to late.

The next day, I hadn't moved an inch from where I was, sitting in the chair next to the boy. He started moving as if he was uncomfortable. I could hear his heart loud and clear. I remembered that's how mine felt when I was going though the transformation. He then sat up staring at me.

He was even more beautiful than he was when I found him.

He didn't have the same perfectly tanned skin that he had when I had found him. But the pale white skin that replaced it did perfect. He had bright scarlet eyes; typical for a newborn. He had the short black hair that I had remembered. And the best part of him was his muscles. He had muscles in muscles. He was perfect. But I reminded myself that he may not want me like I do him.

I called Carlisle over and he said that he would be there in a minute. I heard Edward and Carlisle and it sounded as if they were in a fight. Finally, the boy spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I ? Is that a car I hear in here?"

I responded, "You are the same person that you were when I found you being mauled by a bear in the forest yesterday. You are at my 'home' in Arizona. No there is no car in here. Extra hearing comes with being what you are now."

"What am I now?" he asked.

"A vampire. An immortal. A monster."

He then laughed at what I said. He thought that I was kidding. But when he saw my face, his expression changed.

" You're serious?"

"I am totally serious."

" But you're beautiful! You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen! How can vampires be so...so...so perfect?!" I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"The long black cloakes are just a myth that people try to fool you. And thanks so much."

"Why does my throat burn so much?"

"You are thirsty. But you will not drink human blood."

"That sounds weird. It's probably going to take some time to get used the way, what _will_ I drink?"

"Our family, Us Cullen's are _vegetarian_ vampires." I stated. "We only feed off the blood of animals. We don't want to be _as _much as a monster as we seem." I smiled.

"What's your name?" Emmett's face broke into a huge grin.

"I am Rosalie Hale-Cullen. What is _your _name?"

"I am Emmett. I guess I can adapt the last name if you want me to stay with your family." He smirked.

"I would love it to have you stay." I was stating the truth. I felt.. whole for once. "So you are now Emmett Cullen."

"I like it."

"Now come on, lets go hunting."

The look on his face turned from happy to upset to confused.

"How do you go hunting?" He asked with wonder.

"It's easy! Sink your teeth into an animal and drink." I laughed my best laugh.

"Ok. You make it sound so simple."

I smiled. "That's because it is."

"Ok. Now let's go _hunting._"

Then they both jumped out of the open window and ran as fast as they could to the forest to hunt.


End file.
